The Wish
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: Xander confesses to lying when Willow did the gypsy curse & they aren't able to forgive him. Buffy's anger leads to Xander saving her life getting staked by her... it changes everything. What follows is a wish granted, a transformation, a Furyan mating, Buffy gets the beat down of all beat downs, something truly evil arrives & an ending that's just another beginning. Riddick/Xander


**Title:** The Wish – 1/?  
**Fandoms:** Chronicles of Riddick/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing/Characters:** Riddick/Xander, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Faith, Aereon, Angel, mentions of Buffy/Angel and Angel/Cordy.  
**Chapter Rating:** Currently R, NC-17 eventually  
**Chapter Wordcount:** 1783  
**Spoilers:** Parts of BtVS S1 & S2 mentioned. Entire Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick series to be safe.  
**Warnings: **AU, violence, language, angst, temporary character death, permanent character injury (not our boys), character bashing (can't help myself, not a big fan of Buffy and Willow's just a byproduct), M/M explicit sex, bottom!Xander, Furyan!Xander, mating, D/s elements, bloodplay (however, it will be fairly mild), size different/size!kink, mentions of the possibly of mPreg.  
**Notes:** This is an AU for both fandoms so some canon events have been changed or rearranged. If you see something that happens that is different from canon, don't be alarmed, it's just the author treating canon like her bitch. *g*  
**Summary:** After Xander confesses to lying to Buffy about Willow doing the gypsy curse when Angelus tried to bring Alcathla to Earth, Buffy and Willow aren't able to forgive him. Buffy is angry and filled with rage when Xander saves her from a vampire he gets accidentally staked by her and it changes everything. What follows is a wish granted, a transformation, a mating, Buffy gets the beat down of all beat downs, an arrival of something truly evil and an ending that's just another beginning.

Not Beta'd, so read at your own risk!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Death Scene**

Taking a shuddering breath, pain spiking for a moment before a deathly numbness set in, Xander Harris stared up at the stars above him and made a wish aloud, his voice soft and broken as he spoke. He wished that his life was different; he wished that for once someone would be on his side when shit went down. Xander wished that he was strong and fast, that he was fierce and capable. He wished that someone would love him, protect him and be there for him for a change, and that someone would be stronger and more badass than even the slayer. That the person would be in Xander's corner and no one else's.

But Xander knew that wishes weren't anything he could count on, they were as useless to him as he was to everyone else in his life. Xander laughed, or he tried to, but all that came out was a broken gasp and a dribble of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

Life wasn't fair and it wasn't kind… at least not for the Xander Harris' of the world. He'd had a shit life from birth to death and now it was over, prematurely ended by one of the few people he would have willingly given everything for. It was funny that way, how if she'd asked him to, he would have done anything for her, probably would have fallen on his own stake with a grin on his face and a song in his heart.

Anything for the Buffster, his buddy, his pal… one of his two best friends. But Buffy didn't ask, she took, especially if it involved her precious Angel.

Things had been great for a while… well, not great, but getting better. After that whole mess with Angelus trying to bring a literal hell on Earth with the demon Acathla, things had been bleak for a while. Buffy had run away, a newly re-souled Angel was stuck in a hell dimension and Xander was left with the guilt of what he had done. Xander had known when Willow started the spell to re-soul Angel that there was a big chance that it wouldn't work or that it would take too long. He'd seen Buffy's hopeful look when Xander found her… her eyes had been wide, full of desperate hope that she wouldn't have to kill her Angel.

So Xander had lied. He'd lied to his best friend to save the world.

He'd watched as she kissed Angel and told him to close his eyes and then ran Angel through with her sword and pushed him into hell. Xander still believed he'd made the right choice; Willow's spell hadn't worked until a number of minutes after Angelus had opened the portal. Buffy would have stalled, unable to kill Angel and the world would have suffered for it. Even so, that didn't mean Xander hadn't felt guilty about it. For months he had helped G-man, Willow, and Oz patrol and keep the Sunnydale vampire population from getting out of hand. All the while, living with the guilt of his best friend's pain. When Buffy had come back, it had been hard, but they adjusted and things had started to look up. Buffy, Willow and Xander had strengthened their friendship and had been the better for it.

But then Xander's guilt had reared its ugly head and he had to go and confess; trying to get the heavy weight of the secret off his chest. He'd got the Scoobies together and had told them everything; how he'd seen Buffy's hope and knew she'd stall, that it would be too late and Earth would be in hell… that he had lied, he'd hadn't told Buffy that Willow was doing the spell, just that Willow told her to be strong.

Xander hadn't been sure what to expect, but it hadn't been what had happened. Buffy had exploded and punched him, sending Xander back into the wall, breaking his jaw and several ribs before Oz and Giles pulled her off of him. She'd told him he was useless and a joke and a screw up, that nobody wanted or needed him. That Xander was just a liability and a looser. He'd lain in a crumpled heap as she railed at him, yelling and screaming, spiting as she cursed him out while the rest of the group tried to get her to calm down and talk about it. Giles had looked disappointed in Buffy as he tried to make her see reason, Willow had looked torn but she'd stayed quiet as Buffy tore him apart verbally, Cordelia had looked equal parts bored and an annoyed, shooting daggers every so often at Buffy as she screamed and Oz… he had looked uncomfortable and tried to stay out of it apart from making sure Buffy didn't hit Xander anymore.

When it was over he had stumbled out of the library that night to Buffy's _"we don't need you Xander, you're nothing but a loser and a liar, you're useless to me. I don't ever want to speak to you again!" _Xander had tried to get Buffy and Willow to forgive him, but every time he tried, Buffy had blown up all over again and Willow always had her resolve face on when he approached her, unwilling to listen to his side when faced with Buffy so angry and hurt.

Buffy seemed to fall apart after that night, her anger and rage at Xander spilling over into everyday life. Months went by and then Xander had come upon Buffy fighting a group of vampires in the cemetery. She'd been hell bent on killing every last vampire in sight. She'd recklessly and furiously killed with a mindless glee. Xander had watched as a vampire had snuck up on her and he killed it before it could hurt her.

He'd stepped back to get out of the way of the vampires dust when he bumped against her. They'd both turned around at the same time, but Buffy's stake had been quicker. He'd watched in slow motion as it punched through his chest, for a few moments he'd watched the blood flow freely from the gaping hole with a detached mind. He'd been surprised at how little he'd felt those first few seconds, he'd always figured a stake to the chest would be pretty painful.

Buffy had staggered back, surprised at first, a look of dawning horror on her face as she realized she hadn't killed a vampire, but a human. A Xander. Then like a switch, the horror was replaced with a self-righteous look, Buffy's chin had jutted out and her chest had puffed up.

Looking up for where he'd somehow fallen to the ground, Xander had gasped as all of a sudden pain had coursed through every nerve in his body, setting it on fire. "Buffy… help," he had pleaded.

"Too late, you're dead Xander; your body just doesn't know it yet. Shouldn't have stepped in front of my stake Xander, always doing stupid stuff like that, fumbling around like an idiot. But, I guess you got what was coming to you… finally. Angel's stuck in that hell and you were walking around free when it should have been you to get sent there instead." Buffy said quietly, her voice dark and edgy as she started to back away. "At least this way, you pay for what you did."

"Buffy… please, I'm s-sorry. Do-don't do thi-is," Xander gritted out as he felt his blood slowly pool around his body, the warm rich crimson liquid staining the dirt and grass below him. "I thought i-I was do-ing wha… what needed t-to be da-done."

Buffy, now twenty feet away, stopped and stared at him for a long time. Then she smiled a bright blinding grin that was a little maniacal around the edges and laughed, "Well, that's just funny, so am I. See ya later, Xander. Have a nice life, what's left of it." Buffy waved madly and walked off, her figure fading into the black of the night, leaving Xander dying on the ground, alone.

So, he'd laid there like that for a while, looking up at the stars, slowly dying… wishing.

"Wish granted!" A voice exclaimed with a laugh, startling Xander as he snapped his head around to look where the voice was coming from.

The movement caused a pinch in his chest that eased a moment later, a new flood of wetness bubbling out of his chest wound. The blood that gave him life was nearly all gone from his body, his heart slowing down with every pump of blood that seeped out of his body. "Wh-who…"

"I'm D'Hoffryn, Vengeance Demon, at your service." The blue horned demon tipped his head in a bow as he grinned. Stepping a little closer, D'Hoffryn looked down at Xander's quickly dying body with a grimace. "Jeeze, kid, slayer's a real bitch isn't she?"

Xander tried to talk some more, but his body was no longer listening to him. He felt weak and sleepy, blissfully numb to the reality that he was living the last few moments of his life.

"So, you made a wish and I'm gonna grant it for you. There's nothing I'd like more than sticking it to a slayer, but more than that – something is comin' that isn't gonna' be pretty and we're gonna' need a little more than just a slayer. I'm thinking a unique mated Furyan pair will tip the balance and save all our skin, my mate's and mine included." The demon shrugged as he leaned down and looked Xander in the eye. "Now, just close your eyes and when you wake up your wish will come true. You'll have everything you wished for and more. The slayer won't remember what she did and neither will you, kid, but it'll come out eventually… just stay in her circle, you and your mate are gonna' be needed when shit starts hitting the fan."

"Wh-wh" Xander tried to ask, but the words wouldn't form. His body was done. He had more blood on the ground around him than in his body, his heart slowing down… a weak thump… thump… thump…..

"Don't worry, kid. He'll be good to you, don't let his reputation scare you away… he's just a big softie inside. Well, way deep down inside. Most won't ever see it, but for you, he'll be whatever you need."

Xander had a moment to wonder who the demon was talking about before his heart gave three last beats… thump….. thump…. Thump.

Then Xander Harris said goodbye to whoever was listening and closed his eyes for the last time.

TBC…


End file.
